Losing it all
by Milady29
Summary: 1997. Nancy Casey divorced her husband for a reason. After years of struggling the family is adjusting to their new lives after the divorce. But when Nancy loses control after a special night, Matthew and Christie lose it all. One shot.


**NOTE: I do not own any of the Chicago Fire characters!**

**Some of the parts were taken from a flashback in my story ''Not Like This.'' Things have been changed and rewritten though.**

* * *

**1997**

* * *

Matt looked up as his sister entered the small kitchen and Christie leaned against him, stealing one of the apple parts he was slicing and she ran up the stairs. Matt just shook his head and laughed it off, knowing how nervous Christie was for the show tonight. His mom entered and he took some of the large grocery bags, helping them unpack. Behind him he could hear Christie sneak into the kitchen and grab his bowl, running up the stairs again.

''Just eat the apple or you might not fit in your ballet suit tonight.'' Matt yelled after her and immediately he got a smack in the head by his mother.

''Don't make the girl more nervous than she already is.'' Nancy said with a stern voice and Matt cleaned the boxes of corn flakes away, grabbing another apple and started skinning and slicing the apple again.

''Since when do you actually eat fruit?''

''Since I am in the academy mom, I need to be in good shape.'' He walked around her to grab another bowl from the cabinet and he sat down on the couch in the living room. Before he could even get the remote to turn on the TV his mom walked in and sat beside him.

''Did you hear if your dad is coming tonight?''

Matt wanted to stand up and walk away to avoid talking about this again but instead he just pressed the volume down. They had had this talk so many times already and every time his mom ran off as he was 'siding' his dad, while he never choose any side in the divorce. Except for Christie's side. he tried to support her through it but honestly he knew it was better that they were separated.

''Yes, he is going to be there tonight.'' Matt nodded. ''And I told him about the performance and I actually also bought him the ticket.''

''Why Matt?'' His mom said, almost restrained, as if she wanted to yell at him.

Matt sighed and wanted to get back to watching TV.

''Matt, why!? Does he deserve to be there?''

''Yes, because he is our father! He was glad I invited him because you never do.''

''Your dad is an arse, Matt.''

''He is, but he is also our father. That you divorced him doesn't mean we did. We can still see him and I will.''

His mom shook her head, as if she didn't understand what he was saying and Matt turned the tv off, turning her way as he knew this was going to be the same talk all over again.

''Matt, that man -''

''Yes, that man was an arse. He yelled at us, he beat us and he left us multiple times but he is trying to better, ma. At least I give him the change to make it up. I don't mean you should get married again but talk to Christie and let her give him a chance as well.''

''Matt, you know the things he says about you becoming a fire fighter. He is not proud of you.''

''I know.'' Matt shrugged. ''But that doesn't mean I won't give him a chance.''

He knew his mom was kind of right. His dad was to blame for the divorce and for the nasty memories in their childhood but he really seemed to want to make it up.

Matt could still remember when his dad came back from Desert Storm. It had all been so different after that. His dad had changed. From the nice man he always was he had changed in a ticking time bomb, that was exploding every time Matt or Christie did something wrong.

His mom stood up, mad and walked to the kitchen.

It always went like this. He understood his mom was upset with his father, but he wanted to give the man a chance now he was in therapy.

He heard his mom leaving as she brought Christie to the theater to get ready and he stood up to prepare dinner.

The dinner with his mom was very awkward as she didn't speak to him and he was glad when he could clean the table and it was time to go. Quickly he ran up the stairs to change from his T-shirt from the academy to a neater shirt. It was a special night tonight after all. His mom got ready as well and they walked out. Matt locked the door.

''My keys are still inside.''

''Ah well, we drive home together anyway.''

Matt sat down behind the wheel and started to the car and he looked aside, frowning as his mom was crying.

''Something wrong?''

''No, no. It's just that I am so proud she got the lead dance and she trained so long for this.'' She wiped the tears away with a smile and turned towards Matthew, rubbing him over his cheek.

''Just like I am proud of you.''

As they walked inside the theater and Christie's teacher recognized him, took them backstage so they could wish her luck again.

Christie was dressed up in her dress and her hair was in a neat bun with sparkles as she was almost ready to get her pointe shoes on.

''Christie, you look beautiful!'' Nancy Casey ran towards her teen daughter whom was ready to dance the title part. The changing room was really small so Matt waited in the doorway. His sister looked like a beautiful woman instead of a high school girl and he was so proud.

''Thanks mom.'' She smiled as she looked in the mirror.

''Mom is right.'' Matt handed her the roses he had taken for her and he looked at the other flowers ont he small dressing table. Probably from their father and he looked at the card. Love, Daddy. Matt smiled as they left the changing room and Christie had to get ready.

''Thank you. I see you after the show.'' Christie smiled as she took the flowers from him.

''Break a leg.''

''I know you are still expecting me to.'' Christie laughed as Matt always warned her she would break a leg when she was dancing.

''Well, I hope it won't happy literally.'' Matt added as he followed his mom and Christie was still laughing.

Their places were on the fifth row, two seats next to the stairs and Matt looked around, to see his dad sitting a few rows above him. His dad gave him a smile and pointed at the empty chair next to him.

''I am going to dad for a minute.'' Matt stood up but his mom grabbed his wrist.

''Matt no!'' She snarled and she pulled him back.

''Let me go! I am just going to say hi, he is my dad, remember?'' Matt frowned as he pulled his hand free and walked to his dad. It was not like he had made up with his father, but he did want to say hi as he hadn't seen his dad every since he had moved out with his mom several months ago. The only contact they had was is almost weekly phone call. It was not that he didn't know where his dad lived or that he didn't have the key, but he just was to busy at the academy and his dad still did not want to hear anything about the academy. But that was okay, he would just avoid the subject.

''Hey dad.''

''Matt, how are you?'' His did seemed really happy to see him and Matt sat down next to him.

''I am good dad. How about you?'' Matt immediately saw that his dad did look a lot better than he did when they got divorced.

''I am glad to hear you are good. How is it going with your mom?'' His dad said with a smile.

''It is going really well.''

Matt felt a little moved his dad was interested in how Nancy was doing even though they were divorced.

''I am really proud how you are handling it, Matt. Even if I never said that before.'' His father laid his hand on his shoulder and the lights got down as the show was about to start.

''I will see you after the show.'' Matt ran down the few steps and sat down next to his mom as the swan lake started. His sister danced very well and between the acts he got his mom and him something to drink, surprised to see his mom sitting next to his dad, talking. She was even talking with a smile and Matt guessed she was talking about how much effort Christie put in the rehearsals and training and he sat down with his cola. After a few minutes she walked down to him again, angry.

''He talks shit about you again. You should join the military not the CFD, bla, bla, bla.'' She said angry as she grabbed the glass from Matt's hand and chugged it down in one go.

''Whoah, calm down mom!'' He said worried as he took a sip from his cola.

''He should respect you.''

''You shouldn't have brought it up.''

''He shouldn't be here.''

''Well, you walked up to him.'' Matt shook his head and he was glad when the performance started again.

After the performance they waited for Christie and she walked to them half an hour later, the make-up still on her face and her hair still in the bun. She immediately fell in Nancy's arms and Matt looked worried as his sister was crying. Was she in pain or had she gotten some bad review by her teacher?

''Hey, what is wrong?'' Matt said worried as Christie hugged him.

''Nothing, just the tension leaving my body.'' She laughed and Matt realized it were happy tears as it went to well after all the practicing.

He took her bag and they walked to the car.

''You did so well Christie!''

Matt turned around to see his sister sleeping, laying over the backseat with a smile on her face. His mom hadn't said anything to him since she had gone to his dad for that small conversation. His dad had been gone immediately after the show. 'as expected' according to his mom. But he did want to believe his dad was trying and he could see his dad was trying. Maybe he should go to his dad tomorrow.

''Hey sis, we are home.'' He woke her up as their mom walked inside with the flowers. His mom was searching in her bag and in her pockets but she couldn't find her keys, realizing Matt had locked the door when they had left for the show.

''Matt, can I get your keys? You locked the door so mine are inside.''

Matt grabbed his keys from his pocket and tossed them towards his mom. He helped Christie carrying all the other stuff and gifts she had gotten and inside he saw his keys laying on the kitchen table, but decided to get them after he brought everything upstairs for Christie. He helped his sister bringing the stuff to her room and walked downstairs to ask for another vase for her flowers. Looking around in the cabinets he couldn't find one and he looked around for his mom to ask were they were.

''Mom?''

He opened another cabinet and saw one.

''Nevermind, got it.''

He took it upstairs and walked back to Christie, helping her getting the large bunch of flowers in the smaller vase. Christie was still pacing around and Matt pointed her to lay down on the bed and relax and she smiled as she laid down for a minute, resting her tired body.

''I am hungry.'' She laughed then and he nodded and walked down the stairs.

''Mom, Christie is hungry.''

He was surprised she wasn't in the kitchen and he walked to the living room, but she also wasn't there.

''Mom!?''

The car was gone and he looked at the table, to find his keys gone.

''Christie, did mom say something to you about going somewhere?''

Before she could answer it suddenly hit him. His dads key was on his bunch of keys and he ran out of the house, grabbing his motorbike from the shed and he drove away, terrified. He drove faster and faster, avoiding the cars and he was happy when he arrived in his dad's neighbourhood.

His heart was racing as he raced towards his dad's place and he saw the family car standing on the driveway, meaning his mom was there. He threw his motorbike against the ground, running inside.

''Dad! Mom!'' he ran through the messy kitchen to the living room, just in time to see his mom pointing the gun towards Alan.

''Mom, no!'' He dove forward to hit the gun from her hands but her finger already pulled the trigger. In the time the gun hit the wall after he slammed it from her hands his father collapsed and he pushed his mom aside and he fell down next to his dad. It was all unreal. The gun on the floor, the blood on the wall, Nancy standing there, numb and shaking and finally he fell to his knees.

''Dad!?'' He tried to ignore the blood that was coming from the bullet wound in his dads head and tried to wake the man, but he knew it was hopeless. His dad was gone and his mom was the cause. How could this have happened? How could he be so stupid to leave the key!

''What did you do!? Why!? He yelled at his mother while he let go of his father and tears started to roll down his face as he looked at his mom, whom didn't seem to able to understand what she had done. She just stood there, looking at Alan with her mouth open.

''How could you!?''

''Matt...'' Was all she managed to mumble.

''Why did you-'' He started to cry, mad.

''He said those things again... Matt! You have to go, get Christie, go to your uncle.''

Matthew shook his head as he tried to pinch his arms. He had to wake up, but this wasn't a nightmare. Tears were flooding down his cheeks as he slowly started to realized what had happened.

''MATT! GO GET CHRISTIE!'' His mom suddenly yelled and Matt looked up to her as he stood up and walked out of the living room.

''Matt!'' She grabbed his wrist as he walked past her.

''I love you.'' She nodded at him while she started to cry as well and Matt just shook his head, running out of the house, looking at his blooded shirt and pants in disgust. His own father's blood. Looking through the window he saw his mom walking to the phone and he guessed she was calling 911. He had to leave, now!

He pulled his helmet over his head as he felt tears started to fill his eyes, but his mind was blank, not knowing how to even comprehend this.

''Why is there blood on you?'' Christie asked worried as Matt walked into her bedroom, she was cleaning the make up of her face but when she saw the look on his face she dropped the stuff from her hands.

''We need to go to uncle Mick. Just grab a few things you need.'' Matt spoke emotionless as he turned around, walking to the bathroom. Furious he started to wash the blood of his hands and face at the sink, looking up again. What if the police though he was a confederate? His sister would be left all alone, without any family. He wanted to change his shirt but Christie popped up behind him, carrying her backpack and she pressed herself against him.

''Matt, I am scared. What is wrong?''

''I will tell you at uncle Mick.''

''Did you fell with you bike?'' She said worried as she looked at the blood and Matt wasn't sure if he should lie to protect her. Slowly they walked downstairs and he realized he didn't have his keys and without locking the door they left. It didn't even matter anymore. They cou take everythi fromt heir house, everything was gone now anyway.

As they drove to their uncle Micheal's house, Christie grabbed him tighter and although she didn't know what was going on, she knew it was bad. It had something to do with their parents, that was for sure. Her brother has always been her beacon for safety and she pressed her face in his jacket as they drove over the quiet Chicago streets.

Matthew stopped the bike as they reached the house of their uncle and Christie got of the bike, shaking. Their uncle opened the door as he heard the motorbike coming and looked at Matt, surprised.

''Why is there blood on you?'' He asked, just like Christie did.

''Christie, go inside.'' Matt told his sister and Christie did so.

''Did something happen to your mom?'' He said worried. His sister with that damn Alan Casey! He knew something horrible would happen to his baby sister. ''Was it your dad!?''

Matt looked Micheal in the eyes as he felt his lip started to shake and his knees started to give in.

''No, mom killed dad.'' He managed to stutter before he broke down.

* * *

NOTE: My take on the murder on his dad. I hope you liked it and that it was realistic.

Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed reading it. Please tell me what you thought about it and don't hesitate on critisism! I would love to know how I could improve so please tell me what you think!


End file.
